


My Turn

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek RPF
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karl and Chris play with their food</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Turn

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org) 2012 Gift Basket challenge. I snagged card #25: omnomnom 
> 
> Kink: Food

Chris’ eyes were closed, and his breathing shallow as the first cold trickle of ice cream tingled against his skin. He could feel the press and burn of Karl‘s hand against his side as the other man slowly spooned more ice cream upon his chest and abdomen.. Finally, the other man’s hand lifted away, leaving nothing behind but pools of prickling cold against his skin, yet Karl didn’t move. Chris cracked one eye open to stare at Karl in disbelief and saw that the other man’s eyes were resting upon him, a hungry expression evident upon his face and deep in his eyes.

“Damn it, Karl, stop admiring your handiwork and just do something already,” Chris growled, fighting against the arousal that was working its way through his body. 

“You look so pretty like that,” Karl said, heated gaze travelling up to rest upon Chris’ face before flitting away again to rove over Chris‘ naked body, already goose-pimpling beneath the freeze and burn of the ice cream resting against his chest.

“Yeah? I’ll look even better when this shit is removed,” Chris growled, glaring pointedly at his lover with one eye still closed. “It’s cold and it‘s already starting to melt.” 

Karl chuckled, laying one soothing hand upon Chris’ side, fingers wiping through some of the melted ice cream. He brought the fingers to his lips, licking and sucking some of the sugary coldness from his fingers, never taking his eyes from Chris. Chris opened both eyes to watch him, forgetting the coldness and the discomfort as Karl slowly cleaned his fingers, cheeks hollowing out as he did so, lips moulding perfectly around his sticky fingers.

Chris raised one hand, snarled his fingers through Karl’s dark hair, surprised as he almost always was at the sensations of soft strands beneath his fingertips. Karl looked up, eyes blown wide so that the hazel of his eyes were swallowed by the blackness of his pupils. Chris continued stroking his fingers through the other man's hair, smiling gently. Karl nodded, agreeing to something that Chris had never spoken aloud, before bending slowly, finally, until his mouth connected with Chris’ chest, lips attaching themselves to sticky cold skin

Chris hissed out a breath between clenched teeth, inhaled sharply, eyes staring fixedly at the ceiling as he felt the slow sweep of Karl’s tongue against his skin, hot breath blasting steadily against his chest. Arousal punched through him suddenly and he moaned, loudly into the ticking silence of their bedroom.

Karl looked up from beneath his brows, smiling against Chris’ nipple as he sucked the ice cream from it steadily, tongue flattening and laving long after the ice-cream coldness had gone. Chris was still staring up at the ceiling, arms lax at his sides now, fingers curled in relaxation. Karl sucked and bit, licked all traces of sticky residue away from Chris’ chest, before moving down to where runnels of melted cream had collected on the other man’s slim abdomen, tongue sweeping and dipping into the other man’s navel. He hummed, sending vibrations through Chris’ body, sucking away the taste of strawberry and vanilla to get to Chris beneath. 

Chris’ breath hitched again when Karl worked lower still, mouth hot and lips contrastingly cold against his cock when Karl swallowed him down. He spread his legs a little wider, hands snarling again in Karl’s hair, yet he didn’t push against his lover; instead he just supported Karl’s head, feeling him bob between his legs. His eyes closed and he lost himself to the feel of Karl around him until he came, back arching from the bed, Karl's’ name heavy on his lips, dragging in his breathless throat.

He was still coming down from his climax when Karl kissed his way up Chris’ body, before claiming the other man’s mouth in a wet and open mouthed kiss. Chris could taste ice cream and himself and Karl on the other man’s tongue before Karl drew away, eyes heavy lidded and languid as he stared silently down at the man beneath him. Chris nodded at Karl’s wordless question, smilingly watching as Karl scooted towards the bedside cabinet to retrieve the lube. 

Chris’ eyes closed when he felt the soft sweep of Karl’s cool slick fingers against his hole, crying out sharply when the other man slid began preparing him all too slowly. Chris was already achingly hard again by the time Karl finished and Chris waited, impatience leaching from him while Karl slicked lube over his cock.. Chris rested his heels upon the small of the other man’s back when Karl settled himself upon him, fingers curled against Karl’s neck when the other man kissed him again. 

They were still kissing when Karl slid inside Chris, swallowing Chris’ stifled, aroused moans as the other man adjusted to him. Chris moaned again when Karl broke the kiss, legs canted wanton and bodies moving together, Karl’s body a heavy weight against his own. Chris continued looking up at the other man, hands tracing his lover’s body, watching him still when the other man came, breath hitching, Chris’ name spat out as though it was a curse instead of a word spoken on the edge of climax. Karl rode out his orgasm, eyes closed, lips parted as he felt Chris’ hand moving between them and the sudden sticky rush of the other man’s release between them.

Karl rolled away when it was over, both sticky and sweaty, chests heaving with laboured breaths. Chris stared at Karl, a soft mischievous smile curving his lips and warming his eyes as he stared at the other man. Karl smiled back, even as a puzzled frown worked dark brows low over his eyes. 

“What?” he asked, reaching up to rub a stray smear of cream from Chris’ cheek, long since left unattended and forgotten.

“My turn,” Chris replied, grin turning devious at Karl’s sudden grin of assent.


End file.
